


Hold me closer

by Mystery_Down_Here



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, M/M, Morning Cuddles, nothing else really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5658619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_Down_Here/pseuds/Mystery_Down_Here
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe wakes up to a lovely surprise and has some fun with Finn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold me closer

Poe squinted his eyes as he slowly woke up. A pool of sunlight poured into his vision, forcing him to close his eyes for a minute. As he tried to properly open his eyes, he decided to pull down his shirt that had rolled up his torso from, most likely, moving around in his sleep so much. Poe yawned loudly as he unconsciously rubbed at his eyes.

Now that his awareness and feeling had come back into his body. Poe realized that his right arm felt awfully heavy. He rolled onto his side to see what was weighing his arm down so much.

"Oh. You're awake." Finn said softly.

Poe had to blink his eyes a couple of times to truly clean out the sleepiness in his system. Only to be left staring into Finn's dark eyes. Poe's heart began to beat faster as Finn smiled sweetly.

"Good morning Poe." Finn said, almost in a whisper.

Finn drew closer to Poe and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. As he pulled away, he giggled at the light blush that highlighted Poe's cheeks.

"Uh, morning. Finn..." Poe slowly said.

"Haha, still sleepy?" Finn laid his arm around Poe's waist and pulled him closer. He rested his head onto Poe's chest.

"I, guess...." Poe said.

He smiled at how small Finn looked snuggled up into his chest. He slipped his arm under Finn's arm and hugged him back, laying his head against Finn's.

"We shouldn't sleep again, Poe." Finn said against Poe's skin.

"We're not. Just cuddling in happiness that's all." Poe said casually.

Finn blushed brightly at the comment. "Just...cuddling..." He repeated.

Poe smiled and kissed the top of Finn's head. His heart swelling with the feeling of love from Finn being so close to him.

"Hehe, don't worry. I'll get going here soon. I have to run a check up on my X-wing anyway." Poe said as he gave Finn a strong hug. Earning a little push and cute giggles from him.

"Just a little longer then..." Finn said as he returned to his close spot in Poe's arms.

"Was that for me? or you? I wonder..." Poe said in a playful voice. He relaxed into Finn's warmth.

"It's your fault y'know..." Finn said in a pouting tone.

"Haha, I guess it is. Well, it's because I love you so much Finn." Poe said in a smooth and soft way.

Finn blushed softly with a wide smile. "Me too, Poe." Finn said, hugging him lightly.

They continued to cuddle and rest lazily until BB-8 had to roll into their time to get Poe.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this based on my weekend mornings with my dog, just less....this. Anyways, please excuse any sentence and grammar mistakes. I tried my best to proofread this before putting it out as always. Leave a kudos or comment and thanks for reading!!


End file.
